pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drigibug313/Archive 1
Welcome to the Wiki. Reminder HI How're you doing? Working on my fanon game. [[User: Drigibug313|''DRI-GI-BUG 3-1-3!]] 14:05, 31 July 2011 (EDT) What image do you need help with? Yes, do you need something? I need help creating an image of a Shearwig made out of wood. I have one know but it looks pretty bad [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!]] 11:41, 1 August 2011 (EDT) What does your's look like, Drigibug313? It was made using microsoft paint, I'll try uploading it now. [[User: Drigibug313|'''DRI-GI-BUG]] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 11:46, 1 August 2011 (EDT) That brown line doesn't mean anything. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 11:56, 1 August 2011 (EDT) I like it. Let me just crop it...[[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 12:02, 1 August 2011 (EDT) I'll put this in the Shearwood article. Thanks! [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 12:04, 1 August 2011 (EDT) Your welcome! I made a better one. Looks Great! [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 12:13, 1 August 2011 (EDT) Thanks. Shearwig-wood thingy This might be a topic for another enemy/boss in your game. I could probably use it for an enemy later... right now I got to finish the areas. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 12:28, 1 August 2011 (EDT) ---- Hey Drigibug313. I made your signature for you so you don't have to write all that really long coding. Instead, use this: It will result in this: Now you don't have to use that really long code! Thanks! [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 15:10, 2 August 2011 (EDT) I've just achieved Leaf status! I think... [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 15:13, 2 August 2011 (EDT) Hold on, let me look at your edit count... Yep, you're now officially Leaf rank! ...And I presume you asked me this because you want to edit the RPG? Of course! [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 16:35, 2 August 2011 (EDT) Sandy Burrow Nit I hope you like it, . Feel free to ask me for a picture for every enemy. Thanks Peanut. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 16:35, 2 August 2011 (EDT) Hey, do you mind if I edit your game? For what? [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 11:13, 3 August 2011 (EDT) Re:Userbox I can probably make a userbox for you. Just give me the details and it will be done. I just need a green userbox, with the image I use in my sig. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 13:14, 4 August 2011 (EDT) Ok, but there's two colors: border and background (but I presume you want those to be both green?). Next, what do you want it to say? I want it to say "This user is a friend of Drigibug313!". As for the border, black. [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 13:19, 4 August 2011 (EDT) Ok. Also you're still not using your sig right, do you want me to explain again? For some reason, it wont work. I put it in preferences as my sig, but...[[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG']] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 13:26, 4 August 2011 (EDT) As for your sig, I just don't put anything in that box; remove anything that is in it. And your friend template... Done. However, I didn't find a background; it has been a while since I last edited a friend template so I couldn't remember exactly. Oh and here's the link: Template:Drigibug313Friend I hope you enjoy it! Oh this is how you use it: Thanks for everything, PikminFanatic. Yeah. But you know what? I'm not an admin! Stone Bulborb I don't know what it will look like but I'll try. Veteran? You were not on Pikmin Fanon over on Wikia! Please remove the userbox from your page. The template clearly clarifies the user of the userbox to have been a user on Pikmin Fanon, not an anon. Thank you, It's misleading as none of us knew you when we were at Wikia's PF. Categories Please add Category:Areas to all areas in your game, Category:Enemies to all enemy pages, and Category:Plants to all plants in your game, each at the bottom of the respective pages. I'm working on it. Chat? You wanna with us? Re:Hi Not really. There hasn't been any major activity on the wiki for the past few days. Oh... You noticed... Template Well just wanted to let you know that Sir_Pikmin made me a friend template. You can use if you want! Bulbear! Blueflower999 17:12, 29 August 2011 (EDT) ---- So you're making a trilogy huh? Have fun with it! Yep I am. I'll have it up in, 'bout a few months. Right now I gotta keep working on my current game, also not to mention the Pikmin RPG... You can add me to your user page thanks for asking! ---- Hey, how do you make those cool images on your user page? You're kidding, right? You are seriously not on right now. Are you? ---- Alright. ---- Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? ---- Hey Drigibug313, what happened to you? Im on chat. Hey Drigbug313, want to be friends? User:Bulborb519 Two Questions: How to add pictures and such to your signature and how do you create your own userbox? User:Bulborb519 how do I use it? User:Bulborb519 Cool and can you teach me how to make my own userbox? ---- Dude...Why did you ban me? Hey there... you want to chat? ---- Hey there! Do you like Bloons Tower Defense? If so, get on chat! If not, get on chat anyways! Bud Rank Woohoo! I am now bud rank! ---- I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I'll never ask for your phone number again... I was being dumb... ---- Sure, I'll chat! And PikFan didn't give ME a sorry message. I'M NOT SPECIAL! Just Kidding. Hey Drigibug, Happy Halloween! Just leaving ya a message... ---- Long time, no see! Sorry I haven't talked in a while. School comes first, right? ---- Hey, Drigibug313, want to go to chat? If so, ill be there. Thanks! Hi Hey, Dridgibug, want to go to chat? If so, I'll be there. Hey, thanks. Hey Hi, Dridgibug! I'll be in the chatroom if you want to chat. Hey Hi, Dridgibug! I'll be in the chatroom if you want to chat. Pikmin RPG Hey, Drigibug! It's Blueflower. I just wanted to let you know that Pikmin RPG is (hopefully) back up and running, and Alpo, Sir, and myself are all going to be working on it. If you wanted to, we could really use your help too!